A New Path
by ChaosFox60
Summary: What if a man that was thought dead ever since the third ninja war, suddenly came back. He would sturr up trouble and change many people's lives, including Naruto's, Sasuke's and Hinata's. Watch the man opens up a new path for all three of them. NaruHina decided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a cool summer day in the forests of Hi no Kuni, as Kakashi and his team were walking back from one of their recent mission in Wave. As they were walking, all Naruto could do was send glances to their strange travelling companion.

The man was covered in a large black trench coat and hood, with a clear black mask covering his face and hair. The only thing that you can make out from underneath was a few bulges that showed as he walked, signifying some sort of equipment pouches.

As Naruto took another glance back at the man, he remembered how they met him and the reason he was traveling with them.

Flashback (Most of this chapter will be flashbacks, sorry need to set up a basis for the story).

_On a fog covered bridge, two battles were raging. Kakashi was facing the missing Nin Zabuza, while Naruto, and a now knocked out Sasuke, and was facing Haku._

_Haku inched out of one of his many mirrors to look down at the kneeing Naruto who was holding Sasuke, who moments before saved Naruto from a volley of ice needles. Naruto was staring in shock at the downed Sasuke, no one had ever in his life had given their life for his. All the thoughts were circulating in his head while some turned to anger toward the boy in the mirrors. _

_Haku seeing Naruto's expression sighed before saying "Is this the first time you watched someone die right in front of you". Naruto showed no signs of hearing him, so he continued "Well, this could have been all avoided if you had given up in the beginning, I am truly sorry about killing you friend but you are also going to the same place where he is now" Haku finished knowing that Sasuke was not dead, but wanting to see what Naruto would do. _

_Naruto had been listening to what Haku was saying, all the while the anger growing inside of him, as a red haze started to appear around him. "Yo-, you killed him" he whispered while putting Sasuke down and started to get up on his feet. _

_Haku looked on in interest at the red haze started to solidify around Naruto. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE "screamed Naruto as the red chakra that gathered around him exploded from him, shattering some of Haku's mirrors. _

_Haku's eyes widened as he was forced to evacuate his mirror and go to another one, but was surprised again when he saw Naruto's face right in front of his as he entered another mirror. Haku had no time to react as Naruto punched the mirror, which shattered as well; he then tried to escape but was stopped by an iron grip on his arm. _

_The next thing Haku knew he was lying on the floor dazed, as he felt his mask start to crack. Haku looked up of the floor as his vision returned to him, to see Naruto stacking his way toward him, the red chakra blazing around him as it formed into what Haku thought was a giant foxes head. _

_He then realized that he could not move from the shock of the punch he received, that he could do noting as Naruto grabbed him by the front of the shirt and picked him up. When he came up to eye level to Naruto, he noticed sharp nails inches away from his face, and he wondered why he had stopped and not killed him._

_Naruto was about to stab Haku with his enhanced nails, when he saw the last of Haku's mask crumble away exposing his face. Instantly he knew who he was, "It's you from the forest" he said in a quiet voice as the red chakra faded away, not noticing a fading voice in his head growing. _

_Haku looked at Naruto with a dead expression "Get on with it, kill me, I am a broken tool that has failed Zabuza and should be discarded like all broken tools" he said closing his eyes waiting for the end._

"_No" Naruto said simply before dropping the surprised boy onto his back. "Why, I am a broken tool, and don't deserve to live, kill me, end my miserable existence". Naruto looked at Haku's dead eyes; he noticed all the pain and self-loathing. Naruto sighed before turning around and saying "No, I will not kill you deserve to live your own life, not as a tool to anyone, but as yourself". _

_Haku was about to argue but suddenly stopped when he heard what sounded like chirping birds. His eyes widened as he thought "No, Zabuza", he turned back to Naruto and stood up, "I am sorry, but I still may have a use as a tool" then he disappeared into a mirror he just made._

_Naruto tried to stop him but was too late as Haku had disappeared into the mirror. Naruto cured under his breath and ran toward the sound of chirping birds. _

_**POV Change, Mysterious person**_

_A figure looked out at the bridge and observed as team seven was fighting Zabuza and Haku. The figure was dressed in a black cloak that covered most of his other clothing and hid his face behind a mask, which was similar to that of an ANBU member, and the only other thing that could be seen was that the figure was wearing boots as opposed to standard shinobi sandals. _

_The figure watched in disgust at how horribly the genin fought but did admire his courage. After seeing the young boy release that bloody red chakra the figure said in a deep voice showing his displeasure "This has gone on long enough" with that the figure made a couple of hand signs and disappeared in a gust of wind_

_**POV Change, Back to Normal**_

_Kakashi was staring at an immobilized Zabuza, who was bound by a number of his Nin dogs. Kakashi then thought that he had looked enough before doing a series of hand seals, and bringing his arm down and the other hold the elbow. "Well, dis is the end Zabuza, the fight was fun but do you know what I see in your future, Death!" he said the last word as he sprang forward toward Zabuza. _

_But a few feet away from Zabuza, he noticed an ice mirror appear, and with it Haku who got in between him and Zabuza. Kakashi's single eye widened as he knew he could not stop himself at the velocity he was going. _

_Just before he hit Haku, the man in the black Cloak appeared between them and grabbed his arm slamming it into the ground, while grabbing Haku and jumping away. The chidori hit the ground making Kakashi, since he was going at high speeds, flip over Zabuza and land somewhere behind him._

_The man came to stop and placed Haku on his feet, by that time Naruto came running into the area after seeing a glimpse of what the man did. "Hey who are you and why you did save Haku" he said coming to stop in front of the man with a kunai drawn. The man looked at him before snorting at the kids horrible stance, "Who thought this kid to fight, his stance is horrible, but his eyes are not bad, very determined" he thought before turning away from Naruto and looking into the mist. _

_Naruto seeing the man ignore his growled before shouting "Hey I am talking to you mister". The man glanced at Naruto before saying "Stop screaming, aren't you a ninja, or do they teach kids these days to use scream tactics." This shut Naruto up, as the image of Sakura came to mind when the man said 'scream tactics'._

_The man then continued "I am someone you should not worry about, and the reason I save the boy over hear was because he deserved to be save simple as that". Naruto was about to reply when he noticed Haku swaying where he stood before falling to the ground in fatigue. Naruto rushed over to make sure he was okay. The man seeing Naruto's expression sighed before saying "He is alright, just chakra fatigue, you should not worry about him, we have bigger problems."_

_Naruto when he heard this and looked at the direction the man was looking seeing a squiggly eyed Kakashi on the floor and behind him an army of bandits, mercs, and other hired personnel, as well as a short fat man in a business suit. Gato, knowing they could see him now smiled "Well, look what we have here the great demon of the mist turned out to be just a baby after all, I was not going to pay you for this job any way, with this I could just get rid of two birds with one stone" he said before laughing. _

_Zabuza, who was freed from Kakashi's dogs, growled at Gato before shouting "You damn, midget, I should have killed you the first time I saw you". _

_He was about to run over to the army and Gato, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find the man standing there. "You" he said before shrugging of his hand, the man just looked at Zabuza "You should step back; you are in no condition to fight". _

"_Like hell I am I don't care what you say I am going to kill that damn midget" Zabuza growled back at the man. _

"_Well I am not planning to stop you or persuade you otherwise, in truth I don't care whether you get yourself killed, but I am sure some will though" the man finished pointing at Haku who was being propped up by Naruto. _

_Zabuza looked at Haku, and his eyes softened a bit. He turned back to the man before saying "You better leave the midget alive, I want to kill him personally". _

_The man stared at Zabuza before nodding. He then turned to the arm of men before rushing at them, his cloak flying behind him like wings. When he got to the group of armed men, he jumped straight into the group going right through the first person and the next, before appearing on the other side of the army. Everyone turned their heads to look at the man wondering what he had done._

_One guy at the front snorted and snickered as he said "Well, you ninja are not what everyone says you are, you couldn't even touch one of us", the guy then continued to laugh. _

_When he saw the man stand there not even recognizing that he had said anything, this pissed the guy off. "Hey, you damn ninja, listen when your betters are talking" he said as he charged the man. _

_The man turned his body around finally acknowledge the guy, answered his last question "Why, do I have to listen to someone who is already dead, the dead don't talk nor do they have anything to say", at this time the guy had reached him before splitting open down the middle. _

_Then along the line the man had come through, all those who were standing there were cut open at the same time, along with a huge cut on the bridges floor. _

_Everyone stared in horror as a shower of blood began as the body parts of their comrades fell to the floor. Gato seeing that he was going to die to the mysterious man screamed "WHAT are all of you doing standing there, get him, whoever kills him gets double the pay" he then attempted to run back toward his escape boat. _

_But before he can even take one step he was stopped by cold metal on his neck and an arm on his shoulder. Gato turned his horror stricken face to find the man standing there with his head cocked to the side "Where do you think you are going, you are the leader of these guys, so that means that you can't just leave them can you, either way I can't let you get away, there is someone that wants to meet you and I can tell that he is very excited too". _

_By now Gato was almost shit his pants, "Please, don't kill me, I can give you anything that you want; money, power, women, anything just don't kil-" he was unable to finish because he soon found that one of his legs were cut clean off. _

_Gato fell to the floor in a silent scream, as he tried to hold his cut off leg. The man looked down at Gato with his leg in his arm, before throwing his leg on top of him and walking away "He isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so you can have him" he said casually as he was walking through the remaining group of mercenary's. _

_The mercenary's all the while were staring in shock as the man walked right by them until on gathered enough courage to speak "He-, hey you what do you think you are doing to our meal ticket, just for that we are going to raid the village and take everything including the wo-" the guy was stopped when an arrow struck him in the head and he fell to the floor dead._

_The group looked to see who had shot the arrow to find a huge group of villagers armed with anything that they could find, and Inari standing there with a bow drawn aiming at the group of mercenary's. The group of mercenary's already scared of the mysterious man and now seeing the group of villagers ran with their tails between their legs._

_The man sighed at the running group and turned around to find team 7 there, Sasuke had during his fight woken up. Kakashi was the first to ask a question "Well, mind telling up who you are" he said with an eye smile. _

_The man looked at Kakashi for a few seconds before turning his head away and walking right by the group without a word. _

"_Hey, now no need to be so rude, we did ask you a question" Kakashi said as his lone eye hardened a bit as he slowly reached for his kunai pouch._

"_No, only you asked, the kids at least know that this is not the time for questions, now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be" the man answered Kakashi, and continued to walk away, not giving any thought to Kakashi taking out a Kunai._

"_I am sorry if I cannot read the atmosphere but there is something more important like you identity" Kakashi said ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of team seven._

_The man sighed in annoyance knowing that he was not getting out of the situation without a fight, and so he turned around and took off his hood showing a head of black hair that was tied into pony tail that reached to about his shoulders and two bangs that fell down the sides of his face. He still kept his black ANBU mask on though. _

"_If you must know, I am a Konoha Special ANBU black ops member, and on my way back to the village I came across you four facing off against a un-ranked and A-rank missing nin, you know the rest of the story" the man said with a annoyed sigh at the end. _

_Kakashi's eye narrowed as he said "Is that so, then mister AMBU, show me the tattoo that every ANBU member gets on initiation day"._

_The man cursed under his breath because he knew he might get caught because of the request. But either way, the man pulled up his coat sleeve to show a tattoo of an intricate design of a tree that wrapped around the man's arm. _

_Kakashi started at the tattoo for a few seconds before relaxing a bit and putting away his Kunai. _

"_You have been away for a while haven't you, that tattoo is genuine, but a really old one, I would say about the time of the third ninja war." Kakashi said after relaxing._

_The man gave a nod of confirmation before saying "Yes, I have been away for a while, you are right, I was sent on the mission at about the middle of the third ninja war. Anyway are all of you heading back to the village or what."_

_Kakashi looked around the bridge before saying "Uh, I don't think so, the bridge is in worse shape than it was before and we have to be here till it's finished"_

_The man nodded his head before saying "Then I will stay till you are done, and join you guys on your way back to the village."_

_Flashback end_

The rest of their time was spent either guarding Tazuna, relaxing in Sakura's case, training in Sasuke's case, or trying to talk to the man in Naruto's case.

Naruto would not leave the man alone, as he tried to whenever he can get the man talking and or tell him how he did what he did on the bridge.

The group was now coming up on the gates, and as they cleared the last of the trees and the Hokage Mountain was in sight, Kakashi and the group herd the man give a surprised gasp.

Kakashi thought he knew the reason for the gasp, asked the man with an eye smile "Amazing how much we can change in just a few years isn't it."

The man nodded in confirmation, "Yes, it is, you even have a knew Hokage" he said in a weak voice staring at the Fourth Hokage's face. Team seven suddenly gained a sad atmosphere, a lot of it coming for Naruto.

Sakura was the one to correct the man, "Um, there is no knew Hokage, the Fourth Hokage died protecting the village from the Kyuubi."

The man's head snapped to her direction so fast that they thought it was going to break, "What did you say, how did the Kyuubi escape, why did it attack the village."

Kakashi came in before the man can continue, "One night the Kyuubi attack, and the fourth gave his life to defeat it simple as that." The man picked up on Kakashi lying and decided to add that to the growing list of things that he needed to be answered.

Suddenly they herd someone shout, "Halt state your names and reason for coming to the village." Everyone turned to the voice to find that they arrived at the village gates.

Kakashi straightened out and said to the gate guard, "Um, yes Kakashi and team sever returning after a completed mission, with one extra" Kakashi finished pointing over to the man. The gate guard looked over at the group before nodding and letting the group into the village.

The group walked into the village a bit before Kakashi turned to his team and said "Well, we are home so the rest of you can have the week off, go home now and I will go to the Hokage to tell him of our return and complications to our mission," he then turned to the man "and what will you do."

The man looked at Kakashi and the Genin, "I have some things to do so I might see you all later" the man said diapering in a gust of wind. Team seven looked at the place where the man was in confusion at how quickly he had left them.

Later at the Hokage's Tower

Sarutobi, looked at Kakashi who had moments before given his latest mission report, before taking a puff of smoke and saying "So let me get this straight, you get attacked by two c-ranked missing nin, and knowing that the mission is of higher rank still decide on going on, and not even calling for help, you continue the mission with still out of the academy genin, correct"

Kakashi gulped and nodded his head uneasily "Yes sir."

Sarutobi was about to yell at the man, a pulse of chakra to his left stopped him, "Alright Kakashi I want the full written report on my desk tomorrow morning, and don't make it late even a second or you will be on gate guard duty for a whole month, got it then dismissed."

Kakashi nodded, and left in a shunshin, planning to put finally put to use the alarm clock he had at home.

Sarutobi leaned back on his chair and took a puff of smoke before saying, "Come on out, there is no need to hide" he then watched as the man in a black coat, hood, and mask appeared in front of him.

"You know that smoke is getting, to your head if you thought calling out to someone unknown is a good idea" the man said with a hidden smirk.

"Well had you had any intention of harming me, you would have done so before, now please tell me who you are and why you are here." Sarutobi said sitting up in his chair.

The man sighed, knowing that the best way to start this was to reveal his identity, slowly took of his hood, and then slowly reach up to remove his mask. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw the face behind the mask, and he was instantly behind the man with a Kunai at his throat.

"What kind of sick, joke are you trying to pull, impersonating him, now show me who you really are or you are going to have a nice long session with Ibiki and Anko "Sarutobi said in a serious tone.

"I am not an imposter, Sarutobi, and you know that, and if you don't believe me then I might have to tell you about that one time you told me about, about the honeymoon accident with-" the man did not finish as he felt a hand covering his mouth.

"Alright, alright I believe you" Sarutobi said quickly noticing the mirf in the man's eyes. He then walked around the desk, and took a long drag from his pipe said "Well, Kasu Shingi, how pray tell me are you back from the dead."

The man's eyes suddenly hardened as he said "Before that, can you Sarutobi, please tell me why you are Hokage and not Minato, and even more importantly why I found my best friends son BEING BEATEN BY A MOB OF VILLIGERS" the man was screaming at the end in anger as he lifted his cloak up to reveal a bruised Naruto in his arms.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock, "What happened."

"What happened, what happened, I will tell you 'what happened', I come back to the village after so many years not only to find out that my best friend is dead but even wore, my best friends son being beaten in some random ally, and what worse is that he was not fighting back or even trying to get away" the man said in a ragged angry voice.

Sarutobi looked on with sad eyes as he said "A lot has happened in the time you were gone my friend, but first can you tell me what happened that day and how you are alive, maybe then I can figure out what to say to you."

The man sighed before laying Naruto on the couch and taking a seat in a chair himself before saying, "Well I guess I have to start on the day that the army was planning to move to a new encampment."

**Cliff hanger, well kind of. Anyway this is my new story that I have been thinking of for a long time, and finally found time to start writing it. Anyway like always read and review, and check out my other story's as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback(Warning this will be a major flashback, so please don't skip it)

_In a circular clearing, stood a lone man, the man was dressed in a normal Konoha Jounin outfit with a Konoha headband tied around his forehead keeping his spiky blond hair away from his eyes. _

_The man, whose eyes were closed, snapped his eyes open and pivoted on his foot leaning backwards to dodge an incoming volley of shuriken. He leaned back up and snapped his arm out sending his own volley of kunai into the bordering trees of the clearing._

"_You know that you will never sneak up on me, so why do you always try" said the blonde haired man._

_A voice rung out from all directions saying "You never know, maybe next time I will get you."_

_Suddenly a shadow shot out of the trees right at the blonde haired man from right behind him. The blonde haired man jumped up to dodge the low sweep of a sword and continued with a wide ark kick toward the shadows head._

_The shadow grabbed his foot and tried to pull the blonde haired man back to slam him down into the floor, but the blonde haired man brought out a kunai and threw it up past the man._

_The shadow cursed under his breath as he saw the blonde disappear in a yellow flash, he had no time to think further as he jumped away in time to dodge the blonde as he came down crashing into the ground where the shadow once stood._

_The blonde saw the shadow retreat back into the bordering trees, and smirked as he again disappeared in a yellow flash. _

_The shadow stopped behind a tree panting, thankful that he was able to get away. The shadow did not notice a kunai above his head, as well as a yellow flash, as he was brought down to the ground the blonde haired man on top of him with a kunai at his throat._

_The blonde haired man's smirk only grew bigger as he said "Looks like I win again, Kasu" getting off the shadow watching it gets up and start to dispel._

_The shadow cursed loudly as the last of the shadow disappeared, leaving a black haired man in the same Jounin as the blonde, but the vest was black and the under shirt was a dark shade of red. _

"_God damn you Namikaze, you know how unfair that damn jutsu of yours is" said Kasu with a scowl on his face. _

_The now named Minato Namikaze only smirked as he said "Hey you are the one who said the use of Jutsu was allowed, you never said I could not use it. Besides you are able to keep up with me while I use it, and that is impressive, not many can keep up to my speed" Minato finished slapping Kasu on the back before walking past him toward their base camp._

_Kasu stared at the retreating form of Minato for a second before clicking his tongue and picking up his dropped sword and attaching it to his back before following Minato's lead._

_Kasu soon caught up to Minato and matched his pace. "So, what did you think of that spar anyway" Kasu asked._

_Minato looked thoughtful before answering, "Well you certainly got better at your __**Shadow Configuration**__ jutsu. I almost could not sense you; if it weren't for those random bursts of chakra then I would not have been able to find you. By the way are the Nara's still bothering you about teaching them the __**Shadow Configuration."**_

_Kasu took on a annoyed look before saying "Yes, those damn Nara are so annoying, anytime one meets me they always ask about it, god damn it they don't understand that I cannot teach them, it's a clan secret for a reason."_

_Minato just laughed as they continued to talk about whatever on their way back to base camp of Konoha's main Shinobi force._

_When they got to the camp, Minato looked around noticing the looks that they were getting, more specifically Kasu was getting._

_Minato was upset at what he was hearing the shinobi around them whisper to each other while they did their assigned jobs, "Hey, there he is, the guy who is the last of the __Shingi clan, I heard that the clan was full of murderers and thief's, that's why they all killed each other."_

_Minato's rage continued to grow as he was about ready to go over there and teach them a lesson about bad mouthing his friend, when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around to see Kasu there._

_Kasu seeing the growing look of rage on Minato's face, and decided to stop him before someone got hurt. Minato looked at Kasu as he shook his head side to side in a negative fashion. _

"_Why did you stop me, they were saying such things about you. Don't you feel anything at whay they were saying about your family?" Minato said._

_Kasu sighed as he answered "You know better than others that what they are saying is not true, and I don't believe what they are saying and do not want to act upon it."_

_Minato looked like he wanted to argue but they were both interrupted by a voice saying "Minato, Kasu glad you two came back when you guys did, we have a problem that needs taking care of," the voice belonged to the Third Hokage, the God of Shinobi._

_Minato and Kasu nodded as they followed Sarutobi into a big tent that served as a command center. Inside the tent was a big circular table with a huge man of the shinobi countries on it, a few chairs were scattered around the table as well. _

_Sarutobi beckoned them over as he started to explain the situation, "The situation is that we have Intel on a new place that could serve as a new encampment, but the problem is that it is in Iwa territory. Normally I would jump to at the chance of gaining territory form Iwa but the intel was shabby and I don't trust it, so I am sending you Kasu and three others to scout out the area to see if the intel was accurate or not."_

_Minato spoke up suddenly "Hokage-sama, not to insult your judgment but isn't a team of four a little small to be sending them into enemy territory, maybe I should go al-" he was not able to finish because Sarutobi interrupted his protest._

"_I feel your worry Minato, but I have made my decision and I need you for another assignment, a frog came in moments before with a message form Jiraiya, he said that he needs someone to meet up with him for an infiltration mission, and fast as the window for infiltration is closing. So I need you seeing as you are the fastest around here to go to Janiya and help him." Sarutobi finished in a voice that left no room for arguments._

_Minato stilled looked not convinced but relented still, knowing that he could not go against the Hokage's orders. Kasu seeing the look on Minato's face spoke up "Minato no need to worry, I will get this mission done fast and then I will continue to teach you how to wield 'that', how does that sound."_

_After hearing what Kasu said Minato smirked before saying "Don't get too cocky, and I will hold you up to what you said."_

_All Kasu did was smile and wave above his shoulder as he left the tent._

_**A few hours later, New encampment sight.**_

_Kasu and his team were jumping from tree to tree quietly, but their minds were not quiet. In the minds of Kasu's team, they were all cursing their luck at getting an assignment with Kasu. They all heard the rumors, and like everyone else do not like Kasu. _

_Soon the four shinobi landed in a big clearing that was going to be the sight of the Konoha's army's new encampment. Kasu looked around for any kind of traps or movement of enemy._

_He was cut off from his search by the voice of one of his teammates, "You know what I really don't like you, you act all high and mighty just because you know Minato Namikaze personally. You are just a lousy orphan whose clan all murdered themselves. How can anyone even take being in your presence I don't know."_

_Kasu was about to turn away from the teammate who had spoken up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder which turned him around, right into a fist that hit him in the face sending him flying back a few feet. Kasu got back up to his feet wiping the blood away from his mouth and stared at the man who punched him but said nothing. _

_The man smirked as he slowly started to walk to Kasu, "Why don't we just beat you senseless and then kill you, not like anyone will miss you. We will just say that he was killed by an Iwa Nin, right boys" the man said getting a chorus of "yep" from the other two. _

_The group was about to start the beating when a Kunai came flying from one of the trees around the clearing heading right for one of the man's neck. Kasu saw this and reacted before he could think, tackling the man away from the Kunai's path, the Kunai ended up hitting Kasu in the arm._

_Kasu got up, ripping the Kunai form his arm, and looked at the bordering trees of the clearing to see a mass number of Iwa Nin. The Iwa Nin were everywhere from the trees to the ground and some even coming up from the ground, they were surrounded._

_Kasu's teammates looked absolutely terrified, as they all thought the same thing and hightailed it out of the clearing, leaving Kasu alone in the clearing holding his still bleeding arm. _

_Kasu scowled as he watched his supposed 'team' run way with their tails between their legs, "Cowards, running away like that, pretty sure I saw one of them had pissed their pants" Kasu thought and even chuckled a bit before stopping, remembering the army of Iwa Nin that surrounded him. _

_One Iwa Nin, that Kasu thought was the commanding officer, stepped up and said loudly, "What the hell wasn't the Konoha army supposed to be here by now, all I see is a lone team of cowards" he finished looking at Kasu surprised "and you, your team has ran away leaving you here, what are you going to do now, boy."_

_The commanding officer was a big man around his late forties, with huge muscles. The commanding officer watched Kasu say noting as he brought out his sword form his back into a reading position. _

_The commanding officer laughed at the ready Kasu and said "Well you are just retarded if you think you can handle all of us, men just finish him quickly, and then I want a team to go out and find his running teammates and kill them too. We can still carry out the plan just as long as these guys don't report back to the main army."_

_Kasu all the while was cursing as loud as he can his head at his predicament, "God damn it, there is a whole lot of them here. I don't even know where to start to count them. I would try to get away but they already blocked all of the exists, and even if I get away I would not be able to stop the army form coming here, they are already on the way. Shit, only one thing left to do, fight" Kasu finished as an Iwa Nin, a Jounin from the looks of it, stepped up with a confident smirk. _

_The Iwa Nin confidently started to do hand seals and said "You are already injured, it should be no problem taking you out, __**Doton: Dosekiryū**__" the Nin finished sending a huge dragon made of stone at Kasu. _

_The dragon hit Kasu sending up a huge plume of dust. When the dust cleared the Iwa Nin army was surprised at seeing Kasu standing there like nothing happened with his sword up in an upward slash. Suddenly without warning a long slash grew in front of Kasu all the way toward the Iwa Nin in the trees in front of him, the Nin were cut up as well as the trees and ground. _

_The commander stared in shock before getting out of it and ordering more Nin to start engaging the enemy._

_**Minato and Janiya**_

_Minato had just arrived in the area where Jiraiya was waiting for him. _

"_Jiraiya, what is it that is so important that it could not wait until you got to the camp." Minato said landing in front of Janiya. _

_Jiraiya turned to face Minato before saying "Minato, no time to explain just listen I have gotten word that a massive part of the Iwa army is on the move."_

_Minato interrupted Jiraiya by saying "Jiraiya, that is great and all but this could have waited till you got back an-" but Minato was interrupted by Jiraiya saying "Will you just listen, the movement of the Iwa army is heading toward the place where the new encampment is supposed to go." This got Minato's attention as he instantly thought about the mission Kasu got._

"_But Jiraiya, what does it mean that the Iwa army is moving, what is their motive." Minato said with a worried look on his face. _

"_That is the thing I needed your help with, I want to find out what Iwa is up to" Jiraiya said before they were both interrupted by voices above them. _

_Both Jiraiya and Minato looked up to find two Iwa nin jumping from while talking, "Hey come on may hurry up or we are going to be late for the fun, the Konoha army is going to be at the place soon, and I want to at least get a few kills this time" one of the Nin said to the other._

_The other Iwa Nin was going to answer but was not able as he was momentarily blinded by a yellow flash. Minato appeared in front of the Nin, bringing his arm up and slamming the Nin's head into his knee. Jiraiya then appeared next to the other Nin and with a quick chop on the neck the Nin was out cold. _

_Minato with a look of rage grabbed the nin in front of him bringing him up and asked through clenched teeth "What the hell does Iwa have planned for the Konoha army, answer me quickly of your life is forfeit."_

_The Iwa Nin with a frightened look on his face, after realizing whose presence he was in, answered as fast as his broken nose will allow him, "The Iwa army, plans to ambush the Konoha army in the new encampment sight, we were the one who leaked the information to Konoha, and right now the army is waiting for Konoha's army to arrive" the Nin quickly finished as he was slammed into the ground soon after. _

_Jiraiya stopped Minato by grabbing him, before he can continue to beat the Iwa Nin and possibly kill him. _

"_Jiraiya let go, I have to go and help Kasu" Minato shouted struggling in Jiraiya hold._

"_Kid, calm down what do you mean" Jiraiya said letting go of Minato to hear what he has to say._

"_Jiraiya, Sarutobi sent out Kasu and three others to scout out the area, he was not sure of the area so he sent Kasu to check it out, and now he and his team will be ambushed and killed." Minato said quickly before running and jumping into the trees at maximum speed in order to get to the area where Kasu was as quickly as possible. _

_Jiraiya cursed as he finally understood the situation, and quickly sped off after Minato. _

_**With Kasu**_

_Kasu dodged another set of punches, while grabbing the last and picking up the Nin who threw them and throwing him at a group that were behind him and with a quick slash the group were noting but chunks of meat._

_Kasu jumped back to dodge a huge volley of __shuriken, Kunai, and senbon, and when landing his brought up his sword to block a downward slash and quickly overpowering his opponent he flicked the sword away and then slashing the Nin's torso open._

_Kasu panted, as he once again killed another Iwa Nin, but as he killed that Nin another would take his place. _

"_They don't end do they, there is so many of them, it does not even looked like I even dented their numbers." Kasu thought as he did a quick set of slashes to end the lives of three more Nin, and then jumping to the side dodging another Doton jutsu. The Iwa army after the first few deaths stopped rushing Kasu and took to sending in a few members and having some others at the same time send Jutsu at Kasu, hoping one would hit him._

_The swarm of Nin and Jutsu seemed to stop for a second as the Iwa Nin stood there staring in shock that one person can withstand the onslaught of attacks. The forest floor all the while was littered with bodies and debris. _

_The commander who has been watching the fight was like everyone else in a state of shock, "This can't be happening, who is this guy, he is able to fight my men and at the same time dodge the Jutsu sent at him. I understand one of the sannin, the yellow flash, or the Hokage to do this but this no name guy, this just can't be happening. Okay calm down, he is getting tired he is going to make a mistake sooner or later." The commander thought as he ordered the attack to continue._

_All the while the commander was thinking to himself, Kasu stood there sweat dripping of him like a river. Chakra exhaustion started to take its toll, the constant use of chakra to enhance his sword is draining._

"_I can't take any more of this, I am low on chakra, and soon they will get through my guard. Kasu thought as he saw the Iwa Nin start the attack again. _

_But this time the attack was different as a huge group jumped out at the same time from all directions. Kasu saw this and knew he could not take them out with normal means, and so popping a chakra pill in his mouth he did a single hand sign before clapping his hands together, as shadows engulfed him as he used the __**Shadow Configuration**__. _

_The huge group of Nin all arrived at Kasu at the same time trying to strike Kasu with swords, kunai's and whatever weapon they had on them. But they were shocked to find shadows cover Kasu and stop there weapons from hitting him. _

_Kasu under the shadows was struggling to form another hand sign as blood dripped from his mouth. He finally did the hand sign as he once again clapped his hands and screamed out __**"**__**Shadow Configuration Style: Kihatsu-sei shado zon"**__._

_The Iwa Nin found that they could not remove or even move their, weapons as the shadows that covered Kasu started to crawl up the Nin's arms, before the shadows suddenly expanded quickly past the group of Nin and enclose them inside._

_All that was herd was screams of pain, as thin blades of shadows started to spin inside the enclosed group of Nin, cutting them up in multiple of places. When the shadows finally dispelled, the Iwa Nin army was shocked and horrified as blood and body parts spilled out. _

_In the middle of the carnage of blood and body parts, Kasu fell to his knee's breathing heavily, as he started to cough up blood, "Damn, that jutsu still causes a lot of strain to my body, shit I don't think I can move for a few seconds" Kasu thought looking up at the amount of Iwa Nin that remained "Still too many."_

_The commander stared in shock at what Kasu had done, and then a look of rage took his face as he ordered an Iwa Nin to kill Kasu, seeing that he was still recovering from his Jutsu. The Iwa Nin jumped down and ran at Kasu, Kunai raised and ready to impale Kasu in the neck._

_Kasu saw the Nin coming but could do nothing about, "Well this is how I go out, at the end of a kunai, always thought that I would die of old age, but oh well. At least I took a bunch of them with me to hell" Kasu thought closing his eyes, awaiting his death._

_A yellow flash was reflected of the Kunai, before the approaching Nin was pounded into the floor by a rasengan to the back, courtesy of Minato. The rasengan dug into the Nin's back, destroying his spinal cord, and killing him, and bringing up a cloud of dust._

_When the dust cleared, all of the Iwa army got scared looks as they all saw Minato and Jiraiya, standing in front of the kneeing Kasu. Kasu instead of feeling a Kunai in his neck felt wind rush past him, and as he opened his eyes he could not help but crack a smile as he saw both Minato and Jiraiya in front of him, and the remains of the Iwa Nin under Minato. _

_Minato turned around to face Kasu and help him up to his feet before saying "Hey, you alright."_

_Kasu looked up with a deadpanned face and said "Does it look like I am alright; I was fighting a whole army by myself and the first thing you ask is if I am alright."_

_Minato chuckled a bit before saying "Ya, you are alright if you can talk back like that, by the way where is your team" Minato finished looking around at the body's that littered the forest floor. _

_Kasu looked up at Minato with a half annoyed, half sad face before saying, "Oh, those cowards, they ran as soon as they saw the Iwa army that is after threatening to kill me just for the hell of it."_

_Minato face turned dark as he said "Those bastards, I will see to that they are executed for this treason."_

_Minato would have continued had Jiraiya not slapped him the back of the head and said "Not now kid, we will deal with those cowards later, but now we have bigger problems than that, like a whole army."_

_Minato after hearing that stopped ranting and finally took a look at his surroundings, seeing the still huge amount of Iwa Nin. "So how are we going to do this" Minato asked simply, letting go of Kasu as he can now stand on his own._

_Jiraiya gave a big sigh as he said "Well we just fight, and cover each other's backs."_

_Both Minato and Kasu nodded and got ready to fight as they saw the commander, who was desperate at this point, order all of his Ninja's to rush the three Konoha Ninja._

_The rush of Iwa Nin split up into two group's one going after Jiraiya and the other going after Kasu and Minato who decided to work together. Kasu who still had __**Shadow Configuration**__ on used it to enhance his speed and keep up with Minato, as they both executed a string of combos by Kasu using his shadows to travel in between the enemy Nin, while Minato made his way through them using his special __**Hiraishin **__kunai, flashing from Nin to Nin, killing them along the way. Minato would also throw his Kunai's to Kasu who would catch it and launch it at another Nin guiding Minato to his next target._

_All the while Jiraiya would use his superior strength to attack the enemy Nin, also using the jutsu that turned his hair to needles as a defense. Jiraiya also summoned a medium sized battle toad to help him fight, occasionally using combo Jutsu's with the toad. _

_But the wear of constantly fighting was wearing out the three, as the Iwa Nin's just kept coming in an endless wave. The fighting continued for a few minutes until one Nin was able to come up behind Jiraiya and hit him with a Doton jutsu sending him crashing into a tree. Minato saw this and flashed over to Jiraiya, slashing the throat of the Nin's around him. Minato was then bombarded by five Iwa Nin all sending Doton Jutsu at him. Minato was about to flash away from the danger with Jiraiya, but found that all his already used Kunai were destroyed and he had no more left on him._

_Seeing no way out he stepped in front of the downed Jiraiya and took the full blast of the Doton Jutsu. After the dust cleared form the Jutsu, Minato was lying against a tree next to Jiraiya unconscious. _

_Kasu seeing both of his allies out cold phased his way over there using the shadows and put up a protective guard in front of both of them. Kasu then noticed the shadows around him dispelling, signifying that he had run out of chakra. _

_Kasu cursed his luck at losing his chakra now, and just barley blocked an attack from an enemy Nin before taking his head off, "Damn it, there are no more choices, I have to use it, but I don't want to become like my clan, but-" Kasu did not finish the thought as he looked back at his downed allies and made up his mind._

_Kasu turned around and with a couple hand signs, a small barrier came up around Minato and Jiraiya covering them form harm. He then turned back around to face the now gathered army in front of him. "I never thought I would use this again but I guess I have no choice, I have to protect my friends no matter what, even if I have to become like them" Kasu thought as he brought his sword up with the blade going straight up._

_He then started to slowly spin the sword in a slow circle; this movement caused the gathered Iwa Army to tense at what Kasu was trying to do. Kasu then started to spin the sword faster and faster, and before long the spinning sword was causing a whirlwind to start up from the speed it was going._

_Kasu, who had closed his eyes, snapped open his eyes showing that it was completely black and said "Rirīsu" before black chakra exploded from the sword, shrouding Kasu, and blinding the gathered Ninja. When the chakra died down the Iwa Army saw something that made all their eyes open in fear._

_The chakra cleared to show Kasu standing there with an almost glowing cloak of black chakra, and in his hand was a huge scythe. The blade was completely black with red markings on the outer edge that led to the handle it was connected to. The blade also seemed to be jagged on the outer edge and straight on the other._

_Kasu slowly breathed out, feeling the energy course through him, energy that he has not felt in a long time. When he was done with his transformation, Kasu phased out of existence and reappeared in the middle of the gathered army. The Iwa Nin had no time to do anything before Kasu slammed the scythe's but on the ground causing a shockwave to go through all of the Nin freezing them in their place. _

_Black chakra then started to spin around Kasu, as he said "Well, I hope you all had a fun life, and that you enjoy hell. Because that is the only place you are going, I am going to finish this fight right here right now." Kasu finished as the black energy became so much that the ground started to split open causing a huge crevasse to appear, swallowing some of the Iwa Nin._

"_Have a nice trip to hell __**Shinigami tekunikku: Buraddobasu· burēdo**__" Kasu said as the black chakra exploded outwards covering the whole clearing and a few miles past it._

_As soon as the chakra exploded outwards, there was a huge explosion of light that even the approaching Konoha army felt. When they got to the clearing they were shocked at what they found. They was a huge ravine going through the middle of the place, and the grass was completely burned off which included the trees and leaves. The only thing left were Minato and Jiraiya lying at the base of a tree and a smoking scythe stuck into the ground in the middle of the destruction._

**Well there, done again, cliff hanger again. But damn that took a lot of time to write, hope it was not too much time though. Anyway like I said this will stretch into next chapter, though next chapter will mostly be the aftermath of this fight. And anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Remember to read and review, also read my other story's too****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait guys, it just took me a long time to get to writing it. Also I have to give special thanks to ****wesst1. Anyway enough talking on with the story.**

Last Time.

"_Have a nice trip to hell_**_Shinigami tekunikku: Buraddobasu· burēdo_**_" Kasu said as the black chakra exploded outwards covering the whole clearing and a few miles past it._

_As soon as the chakra exploded outwards, there was a huge explosion of light that even the approaching Konoha army felt. When they got to the clearing they were shocked at what they found. They was a huge ravine going through the middle of the place, and the grass was completely burned off which included the trees and leaves. The only thing left were Minato and Jiraiya lying at the base of a tree and a smoking scythe stuck into the ground in the middle of the destruction._

_Chapter 3_

Kasu sighed after finishing his part of what happened back then. "Well there it is, that is what happened."

Sarutobi could not keep his mouth from hanging open from shock. "Well that certainty lines up with what Minato told me about that day, but what I want to know is what happened after you used your finishing technique."

Kasu looked thoughtful before saying "Um, well I don't really remember what happened after that, after using that technique I think I fell down into one of the crevasses, and due to the fall and the influx of chakra that I have not used in a long time, I slipped into a coma. The only reason I am even alive is because of a couple of civilians that went around looting the places where battles went on. After the battle is over and everyone is gone they go there to look for things that were left. Whatever the reason, they found me and took care of my till I woke up from the coma."

Now it was Sarutobi's turn to look thoughtful as he asked "Well if you were in a coma when did you wake up."

"I woke up three months ago" Kasu answered in a calm voice before continuing "After waking up I did not remember anything for the first month, I lived with the couple till I saw passing Shinobi and remembered who I was, but even if I remembered it did not matter seeing as so many things changed. So I took my time trying to gather information on the status of the village and the shinobi country's all the while trying to train my body from its years of being in a coma."

Sarutobi nodded his head, understanding the situation, he was interrupted by Kasu "Well I told you what happened to me, now you have to tell me what happened during my absence."

After hearing that Sarutobi took on a worried face before saying "Well you better get comfortable, because this may be a long explanation."

_Flashback _

_Minato opened his eyes to see many Ninja running around doing various tasks around the clearing that he was in. He was then forced to close his eyes due to the splitting headache that he just now noticed. _

_Minato groaned before saying "What the hell happened, I feel like my head is about to split open."_

_He was cut off from his moaning by a voice beside him, "Can't say that I feel too much better kid." _

_Minato looked to his right to see Jiraiya standing there, leaning on a tree with a few bandages wrapped around his face. Minato looked away from Jiraiya to look around noticing that they were in the same clearing they were in before, and that multiple ninja were helping in moving the bodies of dead ninja that lay on the ground. _

_He tried to remember what happened but all the thinking did to him was make his headache worse. Minato grabbed his head and started to rub his temples. He looked up again to see a strange sight; a huge scythe was stuck into the ground in the middle of the clearing._

"_Huh, a scythe, what would a scythe be do-, KASU" Minato suddenly remembered what had happened and instantly sprang to his feet and feel right back down as his wounds acted up. _

_Minato would have tried to get back up again had Jiraiya not pushed him back down. "Hey calm down, you still have some fresh wounds that could reopen if you put stress on them."_

_Minato shook Jiraiya's hand off him and slowly got up onto his feet. "I can't calm down; I need to find out what happened to Kasu" Minato said with conviction as he hobbled his way over to Sarutobi, who was standing near the scythe talking to a group of ninja._

_Jiraiya got off the tree and followed Minato over to Sarutobi, who had noticed them, turned his attention to them. _

"_Glad to see you awake, Minato. When we got here and found the clearing in this sorry state and you and Jiraiya unconscious, we feared for the worst" Sarutobi said with a smile._

_Minato shook his head and said "That is great and all, but where is Kasu; you said you only found us but where is he then."_

_Sarutobi looked pained and looked away; Minato got a worried look as he looked over at Jiraiya to see him looking away as well._

"_No" Minato said in denial "No he can't be gone he was here before I got knocked out."_

_Sarutobi looked up with a sad face before saying "I am sorry Minato but he is most likely gone, when we got here all that was left were a lot of bodies, you two, and a strange scythe stuck into the ground, which no one had been able to l-" Sarutobi was not able to finish as Minato suddenly turned around and walked over to the scythe. _

_Sarutobi saw that Minato was reaching out to the scythe and sighed, "Minato no one was able to get that thing unstuck so don't bother to-" Sarutobi was once again unable to finish as Minato grabbed the scythe and lifted it out of the ground with ease. _

_Sarutobi looked on with surprise seeing Minato lift the scythe so easily, "Minato how are you able to hold it" he asked after he got over his surprise. _

_Minato paid Sarutobi no mind as he examined the scythe. After he was done he got a surprised look on his face before saying "This is exactly like the scythe that Kasu described to me, but he said he would never use it again. That would mean that he went full force on the Iwa Nin and used this, but what happened to him then."_

_Sarutobi was a bit shocked at the news but quickly said "He is nowhere to be found in this clearing, we had ninja search the clearing and surrounding forests but noting has turned up so far and-" _

_Whatever Sarutobi was going to say was lost as he was interrupted by a voice behind the group, "I say 'good riddance' that he is gone, all he ever was a nuisance and a reminder of his crazy clan anyway. I say that he was a stain upon this army that is now washed away."_

_The group turned around to find three ninjas standing there with the one in the middle looking satisfied. "Hokage-sama who are they" Minato asked as his eyes darkened. _

_Sarutobi looked at them before answering "They are the other members of Kasu team that were able to get away, though they are insistent on trying to convince us that Kasu was trying to hurt them before they were attacked."_

_The one in the middle hearing this got a devilish smirk on his face before saying "Ya, he was only a monster who wanted to kill, just like the rest of his family, all of them are just demon worshippers or demons themsel-" the man was not able to finish as he found himself pinned to a tree behind him by a thrown scythe, courtesy of Minato. The man looked up to see a kunai flying straight for his head, he screamed in terror tried to struggle out form the scythe but with no avail. Then in a yellow flash, Minato appeared in front of the man holding the kunai that was centimeters away from piercing the man's head, but was still able to draw blood form his forehead. _

_The man finally stopped his screaming and looked up at Minato's face only to regret it, as he looked into Minato's eyes which were the darkest blue, closer to black. Minato had a furious expression as he said in a low voice "You have no right to say anything about Kasu, you do not know him or his family so you are lucky that you are not worth killing, you are lower than the lowest trash, a disgrace to our village, and that's me being polite!" Minato finished, ripping the scythe out of the tree letting the man fall to the floor in a puddle of his own piss._

_With a quick flick of the scythe, Minato flipped the scythe around his a few times before settling the scythe facing downward, blade behind his feet. Minato looked around with an unreadable expression before saying loud enough for the growing crowd of ninja to hear "If anyone has anything else to say then they are going to have to face me. You are all alive because of Kasu, he fought off a whole army of Iwa nin so that you could have this new encampment, he was not a traitor not he was a coward far form that, he was my friend, and I will not let his sacrifice go to waste."_

_As Minato finished speaking and started to walk away no one noticed blood dripping down his hand, from gripping the scythe's handle so hard, onto the scythe which started to glow a dull red color. _

Flashback End

Sarutobi sighed at the memory before saying "He changed from then on, he still did his job but he was, for a lack of better words, vengeful. Whenever he herd of an enemy camp he would be the first to be ready to go, and he would completely decimate the camp, killing or injuring anyone in the camp. He even went as far as going alone a few times, I started to worry as he was over working himself but one event was where it ended."

Kasu looked sad at hearing that his friend went through so much pain because of him, "What happened Sarutobi."

"We found the location of Iwa's main base, there in that base was the Iwa general, the same one that you had met that day."

_Flashback (Ya I know getting sick of them, this should be the last one promise)_

_Minato looked around the building that he was in, noticing that it was empty he could not even sense any chakra signatures. "This is weird, this is supposed to be the main base for Iwa but no one is here" Minato thought as he moved toward the stairwell that led to the roof, the scythe on his back making a clanging nose once in a while._

_When he got to the roof he noticed a lone figure standing there. "Finally someone, I was starting to believe I would not find anyone" Minato thought as he silently took the scythe form his back._

_Minato was about to charge forward but was stopped by the man turning around and saying "This is the second time this happened. I believed an invasion of this place would happen, but it seems that Konoha likes to send single teams or even one person to do their dirty work huh."_

_Minato finally saw the man's face and gasped in shock, it was the same commander that was part of the army Kasu faced but half of his face seemed to be badly burned. The commander seeing Minato's shock chuckled before saying "Oh this" pointing to his burned face "This was because of your friend, would have gotten me if I had not put up my special earth shield, that is why I was hoping he would be here but it looks like he isn't, but you are more than enough Minato Namikaze."_

_The man said nothing else, and with a few one handed seals he slammed his hands into the ground causing the ceiling to break apart and lift into the air. Minato struggled to keep his footing as he floated up into the air. The man smirked seeing Minato struggle._

"_You will die for what you and your friend did that day, Namikaze!" the man screamed at the end, thrusting his hand out he commanded a few rock to fly toward Minato. "You will fall to my Reverse Light Weight Technique."_

_Minato saw the rocks coming quickly jumped to another rock before throwing the scythe at the man. The man saw the scythe coming only laughed as he leaned to the side to let the scythe fly by him, "Ha, you are getting stupid if you think that you can beat me by simply throwing a scythe."_

_The man would have continued to gloat but was shocked when in a flash of yellow Minato appeared next to him holding the scythe; Minato quickly brought the scythe around and swung the dull side at the man. _

_The man, seeing the scythe coming, brought up a rock to block the scythe while at the same time flicked his hand to order another rock in the shade of a spear to fly toward Minato. Minato, seeing the spear coming, flipped himself up using the rock in front of his as a base, and at the same time he took out a Kunai and threw it up in the air. As Minato was flipping over the man he did not notice the rock coming from his side, which ended up hitting him away from the man. _

_Minato landed on a floating rock and looked up to see his thrown kunai falling down now. He smirked and with a few hand seals he shouted "__**Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu**__" the one Kunai turned into a few hundred as they started to rain down on the man. _

_The man seeing the falling kunai brought up a rock to block the kunai. "Ha, you really thought that would work." But the man lost his smile as he saw flashes of yellow everywhere; his eyes widened as he barely blocked a few kunai strikes. The man finally had enough and surrounded himself with rocks._

_Minato landed on the floor to look at the dome of rocks in the air, he knew that ordinary strikes could not be enough. He growled as his annoyance heightened at the hiding man. _When will he stop hiding like a coward_, Minato thought as his eyes darkened. His anger rising the scythe in his hand started to glow a dark red, Minato looked at it and his eyes widened a bit before becoming half lidded. _

_Minato crouched down with the scythe in front of him, blade pointed behind him, as the dark red energy became more violent around the scythe. Minato suddenly let out a scream as he jumped toward the rock dome, he easily cut through the rocks and when he got to the man he cut him straight through the torso._

_The man let out a silent scream as the blade passed through him, but left no cut at all. As Minato landed on the floor again the man fell to the ground with a red line of energy connected from the scythe to the man. The man got up off the ground breathing heavily and looked at Minato, who looked at him with an angry expression._

_Minato looked at the man before bringing up the scythe blade parallel to the ground, "This is the end, and any last words."_

_The man snarled before saying "Oh, I have a few words, but it seems that none will work here, but just one thing, you think you are the good guys don't you?"_

_Minato looked at the man for a minute before saying "I don't know if we are the good guys in this war but I know who is evil, those who are willing to ambush a single team to further your own side's position."_

_The man laughed at Minato's answer before saying "Evil? What is evil? Iwa sent hundreds of their finest shinobi. Many of them probably had families or were doing their first A-Rank mission. Then, in a yellow flash, they all are slaughtered. Sound familiar? Now does that sound right or just?"_

_Minato looked shocked at that and looked at his own hands and he found that he could almost see the red color of blood on his hands. Reacting to Minato's hesitation, the red energy on the scythe started to go up Minato's arm and across his body. Minato screamed as the energy covered him and as flashes of all the times he went into the enemy camps and fought all who were there came to his mind. He was about to completely give up and drop the scythe when he suddenly herd Kasu's voice in his head. _

"_You always asked me what I think about my family, you always asked why the rumors are always about them being murderers and killers. But I ask you why I should care; I know what and who they are. Whether they are killers or the kindest people on the planet, they are still my family and I know who they are, I don't care about some rumors spread by those who don't know. What I want you to get from this is that as long as you know yourself and those who you care about, you can be good or evil and it would not matter, you are yourself to all those around you and your own self."_

_In the rage of red energy, Minato smirked at the memory and in a pulse of chakra the red energy faded away to show Minato standing there with a smirk, eyes a bright blue again. _

"_You know I almost fell for your words, but I don't care what you say you are not clear of evil just as much as I am. But I do know that you are the enemy that threatens my village and all threats will be eliminated."_

_Suddenly a cold chill went down Minato's back, as he looked back to find a ghostly looking specter behind him. The specter smirked behind the knife that he held in his mouth, and somehow was able to speak, "I am impressed human, you are the first to actually not lose their mind after touching one of my weapons. Usually a human, who is not one of my avatars, that touches one of my weapons slowly goes insane with anger before he is swallowed by the energy within the weapon, but you are different, you actually rejected your hate and because of that the blade accepted you, and so in turn I accept you as a temporary holder of that scythe, now finish this fight and reap his soul."_

_Minato looked back at the man to find that he could not see the Shinigami, so he looked back with a questioning look. The Shinigami seeing the look laughed a bit before saying "You don't need to understand yet, just follow the scythe it will show you how to do it, just hurry up I am getting hungry for another soul."_

_Minato looked down at the scythe to find that the Shinigami was partly right, it was like a voice was in his head but at the same time it wasn't. Without knowing what he was doing he started to turn the scythe so that the blade was pointed toward the ground._

_Once Minato started to turn the scythe the man felt the worst pain he had ever felt, it was so painful that he started to beg Minato to stop and not kill him. After listen to the strange voice Minato looked at the man, seeing him starting to beg to let him live, and apologize._

"_You can say your apologies to all those who you have killed in hell, __**SOUL REAP**__" Minato shouted at the end as he finished turning the scythe with the blade perpendicular to the ground. The red line of energy that connected the scythe and the man was cut of instantly and the man felt like something very important was cut, and all the pain he was feeling before stopped instantly. He then felt an intense chill go through him as he looked up to see the Shinigami there with his knife out; he was the one who cut the red connection. _

_Shinigami looked at the newly made soul of the man and smirked before he grabbed the soul and said "Good I was getting hungry" before he swallowed the soul of the man. _

_Minato watched this happen with a queasy look before throwing up on the floor. Once he was done he looked at the scythe before smiling at the weapon. "Kasu, never again will I forget who I am, nor who you were. I promise that this power will not get into anyone's hands, this I promise you my friend."_

_Minato got up and looked at the road leading to the destroyed base to see some Konoha ninja coming. He smirked at seeing them and started to limp his way over to them, scythe in hand. _

**Alright and done. A reliever to you guys, no more flashbacks. The real story starts next chapter so when I get to it things will really start. **

**Anyway just to explain one thing, the reason Minato was able to flash to the scythe was not because of a seal but because the basic theory behind the flying thunder god technique. To my understanding the technique works as using the seals as beacons that are filled with the persons chakra, in which the person feels for the chakra and 'flashes' to the seal. The scythe on the other hand stored some of Minato's chakra when he first got it and it became a beacon.**

**So with that said read and review and also check out my other stories.**


End file.
